


Not Intended To Replace An Alarm Clock

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is not On Time, Gen, Previously Negotiated Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Forty-three, Sir.” Shame curls in his gut. A total of forty-three spanks to take from his unyielding captain. Oh, he’s going to keep the captain here for so long, punishing him for a silly mistake…“No pleas for mercy, Mr. Allen?” Singh rests his belt lightly against Barry’s ass, letting him feel the leather. “No requests to lighten your sentence?”Barry shakes his head. He knows he can take this—it will be unpleasant, but he’ll heal as the spanks keep coming, so at least he shouldn’t be too sore for too long. “No, Sir,” he says. “This is fair. I know I’ve earned it.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Not Intended To Replace An Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> For Soph, who got awfully excited at the idea of Singh spanking chronically late Barry. Try as I might, Soph, I couldn't make them angst - it turned into humor at the end, even! I hope you enjoy.

“Allen.” Singh’s voice fills the crime lab. Barry whips around and finds the captain gazing levelly at him. His heart sinks. He knows what’s coming—he and Singh agreed on it, not even a week ago. “You’ve been late three times in less than a week. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you how unprofessional that is.”

“No, Sir,” Barry agrees, fighting the urge to mumble. He had good reasons for the first two—Flash fights, not that Singh can know that—but being late this morning was just poor time management. That makes it all the more shameful that it’s come to this so quickly.

“You remember our agreement.” Thoughtfully, Singh closes the door. Barry breathes a quiet sigh of relief at having privacy for this. Maybe he ought to be worried about being shut in, but he knows Singh would never hurt him, even with their current agreement. “Clear the table. I don’t want to risk any of your tests.”

Obediently, Barry clears his workstation. He handles the tests delicately; the papers are unceremoniously plopped elsewhere. Fleetingly, he regrets that, knowing he’ll have quite a time finding them later despite them being right in front of him. Then, without being asked, he undoes his jeans, bares his bottom, and bends over the cool wooden surface. 

“In this, at least, you’re timely, Mr. Allen.” As much as Barry craves a gentle touch, none is forthcoming. He hadn’t really expected any differently from Singh. Instead, he hears the whispery noise of a belt being drawn through its loops. “And what did we agree on, for the number?”

“An average of the number of minutes I’m late,” Barry says. As much as he wants to whisper in shame, his voice emerges clear and strong. 

“Thirty, forty-two, fifty-seven,” Singh lists clearly. He expects Barry to do the math in his head—as he should, when it’s so easy. 

“Two and seven is nine, three-four-five is…” Barry comes up with the total and divides by three. “Forty-three, Sir.” Shame curls in his gut. An average of forty-three minutes late…a total of forty-three spanks to take from his unyielding captain. Oh, he’s going to keep the captain here for so long, punishing him for a silly mistake…

“No pleas for mercy, Mr. Allen?” Singh rests his belt lightly against Barry’s ass, letting him feel the leather. “No requests to lighten your sentence?”

Barry shakes his head. He knows he can take this—it will be unpleasant, but he’ll heal as the spanks keep coming, so at least he shouldn’t be too sore for too long. “No, Sir,” he says. “This is fair. I know I’ve earned it.”

Singh makes an approving noise in his throat. It’s the closest Barry can expect to praise. Right now, that seems as fair as the number of spanks. Later, he knows it will break his heart. “Keep count,” he instructs, and brings the belt down firmly across Barry’s ass. The pain is stinging and sharp but not too harsh—he’s starting easy. It’s an odd kindness, when Singh has been strict thus far, but he’s right to do it: he’s expecting Barry to take a lot of spanks. 

“One, Sir!” Barry blurts, rather than yelping. He won’t make any noise until he can’t hold it back. This isn’t like when his Doms spank him to hear him make noise. Singh is here to punish him; that’s all. 

Singh increases the force steadily until they reach ten; then he keeps it consistent. Barry is grateful, in a twisted way; the harder spanks mean the marks last longer and won’t fade too noticeably as the spanking goes on. Unfortunately, they’re also incredibly painful. Barry is whimpering by the tenth spank; by the fifteenth, there are tears coursing down his cheeks. He can do this. He can do this. He’s not going to sob in front of his captain. 

“Allen.” Singh’s voice is surprisingly gentle. “It’s okay. I know it hurts. I won’t think any less of you.”

It’s all the permission Barry needs to let out a hitching sob as the nineteenth spank connects with his throbbing ass. Even through sobs that are threatening to become full-blown and breathless, he manages to keep count. “N-nineteen, Sir.” 

“Good.” The praise is unexpected but not awkward. Singh sounds as though every word is genuine. “Even when you’re in tears, you’re meticulous, Mr. Allen. It makes your continued tardiness even more aggravating, because I know you’re capable of amazing and detailed work. You’re just never on time for it.” He punctuates this with another spank. Barry sobs.

“Twenty, Sir, I’m sorry!” They’re almost halfway there, and Barry’s ass is burning. If he didn’t have super-healing, he’s not sure he could keep going. He doesn’t know whether that says more about his pain tolerance, which has gotten better but still isn’t great, or Singh’s skill with a belt. 

“I know you are, Mr. Allen, but we’re past sorry.” Singh spanks him again and pauses while Barry sobs out the count. “We’re now, if you’ll excuse my bluntness, at the point where I’m beating your ass to motivate you. It’s not your skill as a CSI that needs improving—that’s beyond reproach. It’s your time management.”

Barry isn’t sure whether to giggle or sob at the fact that he’s getting a lecture while he gets his ass beaten, as Singh puts it. (Hearing that his work is beyond reproach sparks a little happy feeling in his chest, though. If he wasn’t bent over a table being spanked, he would happy-rock.) “Yes, yes, Sir…”

Singh keeps spanking him without a pause—not then, when they’re around the halfway point, and not when Barry’s sobs make it hard to understand the count. As they agreed, he trusts Barry to alert him if it’s truly too much. Until then, Barry hasn’t earned a break, nor does he want one. This is the kind of spanking he’d rather take all at once.

When at last the final spank comes, it’s harder than any of the preceding ones. Barry yelps and slumps facedown on the wood, now wet with his tears. He’s sobbing too hard to be understood, but he babbles, “Thank you, Sir, thank you.”

“Oh, Allen.” Singh rubs his hand over Barry’s back. It’s more physical comfort than Barry thought he’d get. “It’s done now. You took your spanking so well.” 

Barry sobs himself into sniffly quiet, soothed by the repetitive rubbing of Singh’s hand. It’s not a hug, which is what he’d dearly like, but it works. When he’s a little more composed, he draws a deep breath and tries again. “Thank you for punishing me, Sir.”

Singh gives him a slightly rueful smile. “I’d prefer you to just be on time, but you’re very good at taking your punishment spanking.”

Barry chuckles, slightly damp at the edges from lingering tears. “I’ll do my best not to let this happen again, Sir,” he promises. His arms are almost too wobbly-weak to push himself upright, but he manages. It gives him a better view of Singh’s uncharacteristically gentle expression. 

“The one thing I just can’t fathom, Allen.” Singh props his hip against the table and folds his arms across his chest. Barry wishes briefly that he’d offer a hug, but he knows better. “You can move faster than the speed of sound. How does that translate to being so late?”

Barry freezes. That’s not—Singh shouldn’t—did Barry blurt something out during the spanking? He doesn’t remember it… “I think you have…I don’t know what you’re…”

“Please don’t insult my intelligence, Mr. Allen.” Thankfully, Singh only seems amused. “You couldn’t be more obvious if you ran in here with that lightning bolt on your chest…which you’ve done a few times. Your endless ability to be late must be powerful indeed, that even superspeed can’t help.”

“I-I…Sir, I…” Barry can’t think what the right response would be. Instead, he hangs his head and mumbles, “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Singh steps closer and lays his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “As the Flash, you have my full support in whatever capacity you need it, Mr. Allen.” His eyes rove over Barry’s face. Barry gets the distinct impression that he’s being evaluated. When Singh’s eyes warm with approval, Barry just about slumps in relief. “But I still need my CSI to be on time…and I’m afraid it’s up to you to find the balance. Or we’ll end up right back here,” he adds, nodding at the table. 

Barry squirms. Right. Another three times being late, and he’ll end up back over the table. “Understood, Sir,” he agrees. Bashfully, he pulls up his pants. “I would rather, um. Not end up back here.”

Singh nods. “The feeling is mutual, Mr. Allen…not because you’re unpleasant to spank—you certainly aren’t—but because I. Oh dear.” He glances at his watch and heaves the sort of put-upon sigh Barry has only heard when he’s involved somehow. “I don’t have the time. And I’m now late for a meeting.” As he jogs out the door, he calls, “Your lateness is contagious!”

Barry manages to restrain his laughter until he’s fairly sure Singh will no longer hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel, [Technicalities of Ethical Workplace Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754469).


End file.
